The invention relates to an electronic book for the display and input of text and data. Specifically, the present invention provides a flat screen, which displays textual information, hinged to a keypad, which provides data entry. More specifically, the electronic device has two CD drives. The first of these drives is read only and reads CDs to display material from text books on the screen. The second drive is writable and provides data entry and storage. The electronic book is ideal for students who have a CD that contains every text book needed for a given course. These students may use the CD-ROM drive to access their textbook, and the keypad and writable CD drive to take notes in class and store them on a CD.
The invention relates to an electronic device that is an improvement on an electronic book. The electronic book has a display screen and a fold-up alphanumeric keypad. Adjacent to the display screen are buttons for scrolling up and down the text displayed on the screen. At the top edge of the screen are two drives to house CDs in the book. The purpose of the first CD drive is to read the CD the user has placed in the electronic book. For student use, a CD will have a number of different textbooks that will be used during the course. Once the power is turned on and the screen becomes illuminated, a listing of the books will appear on the screen and the student will scroll to the book needed for review. The student will then activate that book and the text will appear. The student may scroll up or down or jump to particular pages by using the high speed forward or reverse beside the screen.
The second, writable CD drive is provided for data processing purposes. If there is a passage in the text needed for further study, it can be highlighted and transferred to the second CD, namely the writable CD, for storage. The keypad also allows the electronic book to act as a data processor in that the student may type notes to the writable CD. Instead of a full CD drive a 3xc2xcxe2x80x3 floppy drive may be used.
When the electronic book is closed the keypad folds up over the display screen and locks in place. When it is opened the keypad may be folded out like a laptop with the screen upright. The keypad may also be fully rotated until it reaches the back of the display screen. It is then held in place by a locking device. A protective flap is also used to cover the keys of the keypad while it is in this position. This protective flap is hinged to the side of the keypad. While the electronic book is in this position it may be held in the student""s hands to be read. The keypad is also inoperable in this position.
The electronic book may be powered by a rechargeable battery located within the housing of the unit. The battery contains a converting cord that allows the electronic book to be plugged into an outlet for direct power or battery recharging. The electronic book also includes a power saving feature which allows it to sleep when on but not in use. Additionally, the electronic book may be provided with a television connection that allows the television to act as the screen of the electronic book. This connection allows the unit to conserve power.